Orthodontics is a specialty of dentistry that is concerned with the study and treatment of malocclusions (improper bites) which can be a result of tooth irregularity, disproportionate jaw relationships, or both. Orthodontic treatment can focus on dental displacement only and can be carried out for purely aesthetic reasons with regard to improving the general appearance of patient's teeth. However, there are other orthodontic treatments that are more complex and are needed to reconstruct the face. This type of treatment is most often prescribed for practical reasons such as providing the patient with a functionally improved bite (occlusion).
Conventionally, repositioning teeth for aesthetic reasons or other reasons is accomplished by wearing a device that is commonly referred as dental braces. Dental braces are formed of a variety of appliances such as brackets, archwires, ligatures, and O-rings. Attaching dental braces to the teeth of a patient is a tedious, time consuming task that requires a number of meetings between the patient and orthodontist to first prepare and fit the dental braces and then make necessary adjustments to the dental braces. Before the braces are fixedly attached to the patient's teeth, various molds and fittings are required in order to formulate the strategy. To attach the braces, a weak acid is first applied to the teeth to increase the adherence of the braces to the teeth. Brackets and bands that form the dental braces are bonded to the patient's teeth using cement.
The primary force-inducing appliance in a conventional set of braces is the archwire. The archwire is resilient and is attached to the brackets by way of slots in the brackets. The archwire links the brackets together and exerts forces on them to move the teeth over time. After the archwire is in place, periodic meetings with the orthodontist are required and during these meetings, the patient's braces are adjusted by installing a different archwire having different force-inducing properties or by replacing of tightening existing ligatures.
Besides being a time consuming process, conventional braces are also very unsightly and are uncomfortable to wear to the presence of these components in the mouth, bonded to and extending across the teeth, etc.
The physical 3-D model of the patient's teeth allows the orthodontist to individually adjust those tooth dies that require adjustment as part of the treatment plan. The model is used in combination with conventional dentist equipment (e.g., vacuum forming equipment) to construct aligners that are used to adjust the patient's tooth in an incremental manner from an initial tooth arrangement to a desired, final tooth arrangement. The present system provides a number of advantages and a degree of customization not available with the conventional computer-based systems.